dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kym Johnson
| died= | hometown= Sydney, Australia | partner= 3: Jerry Springer (5th) 4: Joey Fatone (2nd) 5: Mark Cuban (8th) 6: Penn Jillette (12th) 7: Warren Sapp (2nd) 8: David Alan Grier (9th) 9: Donny Osmond (1st) 11: David Hasselhoff (12th) 12: Hines Ward (1st) 13: David Arquette (6th) 14: Jaleel White (7th) All-stars: Joey Fatone (12th) 16: Ingo Rademacher (5th) 20: Robert Herjavec (6th) 24: Mr. T (10th) }} Kym Herjavec (née Johnson) is a professional dancer in Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Aussie native Kym Johnson is best known as a professional ballroom dancer in the popular favorite TV dance competition show Dancing with the Stars. She first appeared on the Australian version of Dancing with the Stars, where she won her first Mirrorball Trophy with Tom Williams (Australian TV/Radio Presenter) in her second season before she moved to Hollywood to join the U.S. version of the show. She has since been in seventeen seasons of Dancing with the Stars, winning two more times with Donny Osmond and Hines Ward (NFL two-time Super Bowl Champion). Johnson is the only professional dancer in the world to hold Mirrorball trophies from two different continents. Johnson learned the art of dance and trained in all forms of the performing arts, including singing, ballet, tap, jazz and acrobatics at the young age of three years old. She then concentrated her talent on the field of competitive ballroom dance and became the Australian Ballroom Champion representing Australia in the "World 10" dance championship for two years running. When not dancing on the show, she has been on Broadway's dance sensation, Burn the Floor, Australia’s Celebrity Apprentice, and has been featured as a special correspondent for E! News during DWTS's 10th Season. She is also involved in several fitness DVDs in association with DWTS and hosts the YouTube fitness TV show STARFit. Johnson finished Season 20 of Dancing with the Stars in Week Eight of the ten-week dance competition show with her celebrity partner Robert Herjavec, known from Shark Tank. She released her health and fitness brand which includes her first book from Regan Arts, The 5678Diet, and she also released a fitness DVD titled 5678 Fitness. The exciting new development is the much-anticipated dance/fitness studio that she is opening in Beverly Hills (in the iconic Richard Simmons space). Dancing with the Stars 3 Kym was partnered with Jerry Springer. Placed 5th. Scores Jerry-Kym-Promo3.jpg Jerry-Kym-Promo3-1.jpg Dancing with the Stars 4 Kym was partnered with Joey Fatone. Placed 2nd. Scores Joey-Kym-Season4.jpg Dancing with the Stars 5 Kym was partnered with Mark Cuban. Placed 8th. Scores Mark-Kym-Promo5.jpg Kym_Johnson_5.jpg Dancing with the Stars 6 Kym was partnered with Penn Jillette. Placed 12th. Scores Penn-Kym-Promo6.jpg Dancing with the Stars 7 Kym was partnered with Warren Sapp. Placed 2nd. Scores *Score was awarded by stand in judge Michael Flatley. Sapp.jpg Kym_Johnson_7.jpg Dancing with the Stars 8 Kym was partnered with David Alan Grier. Placed 9th. Scores David-Kym-Promo8.jpg Kym_Johnson_8.jpg Dancing with the Stars 9 Kym was partnered with Donny Osmond. Placed 1st. Scores * Score was awarded by stand in judge Baz Luhrmann. Donny-Kym-Promo9.jpeg Kym-Johnson.jpg DonnyKym-trophy.jpg Donny.jpg Dancing with the Stars 11 Kym was partnered with David Hasselhoff. Placed 12th. Scores David-Kym-Promo11.jpg Kym_Johnson_11.jpg Dancing with the Stars 12 Kym was partnered with Hines Ward. Placed 1st. Scores * In Week 7, Donnie Burns' score is before Inaba's. Hines-Kym-Promo12.jpg Samba-hines-kym.jpg Hines-kym-trophy.jpg Hines.jpg Dancing with the Stars 13 Kym was partnered with David Arquette. Placed 6th. Scores David-Kym-Promo13.jpg Kym_Johnson_13.jpg dwts broadway.jpg Dancing with the Stars 14 Kym was partnered with Jaleel White. Placed 7th. Scores Jaleel-Kym-Promo14.jpg Kym_Johnson_14.jpg Dancing with the Stars 15 Kym was partnered with Joey Fatone. Placed 12th. Scores Joey-Kym-Promo4.jpg Joey-Kym-Promo4-1.jpg Kym_Johnson_4.jpg Dancing with the Stars 16 Kym was partnered with Ingo Rademacher. Placed 5th. Scores Ingo-Kym-Promo16.jpg Kym_Johnson_16.jpg Dancing with the Stars 20 Kym was partnered with Robert Herjavec. Placed 6th. Scores Kym Robert.jpg Kym 20.jpg Willow and Mark S20 Week 6 Team Dance.jpg TeamYOLO S20 Week 6.jpg Dancing with the Stars 24 Kym was partnered with Mr. T. Placed 10th. Scores MrT-Kym-Promo24.jpg MrT-Kym-Promo24 1.jpg Kym-Promo24.jpg AllCouples_S24_Week_1.1.jpg AllCouples_S24_Week_1.2.jpg AllCouples_S24_Week_1.3.jpg MrT_and_Kym_Week_1_ChaCha_1.jpg MrT_and_Kym_Week_1_ChaCha_2.jpg MrT_and_Kym_Week_1_ChaCha_3.jpg MrT_and_Kym_Week_1_ChaCha_4.jpg MrT_and_Kym_Week_1_ChaCha_5.jpg MrT_and_Kym_Week_1_ChaCha_6.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_1.jpg Kym_S24_Week_1.1.jpg Kym_S24_Week_1.2.jpg Mr. T and Kym S24 Week 2 1.jpg All Couples S24 Week 2.jpg Mr. T and Kym S24 Week 2 Paso Doble 1.jpg Mr. T and Kym S24 Week 2 Paso Doble 2.jpg Mr. T and Kym S24 Week 2 Paso Doble 3.jpg Mr. T and Kym S24 Week 2 Paso Doble 4.jpg Mr. T and Kym S24 Week 2 Paso Doble 5.jpg Mr. T and Kym S24 Week 2 Paso Doble 6.jpg Mr. T and Kym S24 Week 2 Paso Doble 7.jpg Mr. T and Kym S24 Week 2 Paso Doble 8.jpg Mr. T and Kym S24 Week 2 Paso Doble 9.jpg Mr. T and Kym S24 Week 2 Paso Doble 10.jpg S24 Week 2 Elimination 1.jpg S24 Week 2 Elimination 2.jpg S24 Week 2 Elimination 3.jpg Mr. T and Kym S24 Week 2 2.jpg Kym S24 Week 2.jpg All_Couples_S24_Week_3.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_3_Foxtrot_10.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_3_Foxtrot_1.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_3_Foxtrot_2.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_3_Foxtrot_3.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_3_Foxtrot_4.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_3_Foxtrot_5.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_3_Foxtrot_6.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_3_Foxtrot_7.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_3_Foxtrot_8.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_3_Foxtrot_9.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_3_Foxtrot_11.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_3_Foxtrot_12.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_3.jpg Kym_S24_Week_3.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_4_Waltz_1.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_4_Waltz_2.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_4_Waltz_3.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_4_Waltz_4.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_4_Waltz_5.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_4_Waltz_6.jpg MrT_and_Kym_Eliminated_1.jpg MrT_and_Kym_Eliminated_2.jpg MrT_and_Kym_Eliminated_3.jpg MrT_and_Kym_Eliminated_4.jpg Cast Dance S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 1.jpg Cast Dance S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 2.jpg Cast Dance S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 3.jpg Artem Simone Peta Nick Erika Mr. T Kym Nancy Bonner Chris and Charo S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2.jpg Charo Erin Keo Kym Mr. T Chris Wtiney and Artem S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2.jpg Trivia * Kym performed at Elton John's 50th birthday party. * She danced at the Blade Runner launch party. * She danced in the film Strictly Ballroom. * She won Season Two of the Australian version of Dancing with the Stars with TV presenter Tom Williams. ** She is the only professional to win two different versions of Dancing with the Stars. * She is the first professional to win after finishing last the previous season. * As of September 2015, Kym and her Dancing with the Stars 20 partner Robert Herjavec were in a relationship. ** They became engaged 27 February 2016, and they married 31 July 2016. *** Some of the 250 guests were: Carrie Ann Inaba, Joey Fatone, Lance Bass, Carson Kressley, Derek Hough, Mark Ballas and Donny Osmond. Cheryl Burke served as one of Kym's bridesmaides. ** They announced 11 December 2017 that they were expecting their first child together and on 12 December 2017, she confirmed that they were expecting twins. ** At their baby shower, they revealed that they were having a boy and a girl. ** Haven Mae and Hudson Robert were born 23 April 2018, at 7:44 and 7:45 am. Other Pics Kym-Robert-Engaged.jpeg KymRobertWedding.jpeg KymRobertWedding1.jpeg KymRobertWedding2.jpeg KymRobertWedding3.jpeg KymRobertBaby.jpg FarberWedding13.jpg HerjavecBabies.jpg Dwts alfonso 28 week 2 1.jpg Dwts alfonso 28 week 2 2.jpg Dwts alfonso 28 week 2 4.jpg Category:Females Category:Professionals